Abner Jenkins (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the first person to be known as the Beetle. For his successor, see Janice Lincoln. Also not be confused with just Mach. Abner Jenkins was a mechanic for an aircraft producer, but tired of not getting promotions he thought he deserved he decided to strike out on his own. Using a suit of armor, Jenkins became the Beetle. Getting a chance to play hero a few years later as Mach-I, Jenkins rethought his criminal ways and became a hero. When first starting out as the Beetle, Jenkins was just after rep, money and thrills in that order. He wasn't particularly competent, but he tries to study his opponents before fighting them (to enter relevant data in his battle computer). A good tactic for this was to make his opponent fight against several low-powered mercenaries while monitoring the fight. He was also a reasonable team player. Jenkins is now mostly about redeeming himself and becoming a better, stronger man. Like most Thunderbolts, he lacks in self-esteem (but Moonstone has enough self-esteem to compensate for all of them, so it’s okay). His failure as a squad leader for Justin Hammer's hired supervillains & the Spider-Man Revenge Squad makes him extremely reluctant toward any leadership role. He truly loves the psychologically fragile Songbird, and this relationship plays a big role in his redemption. History to be added Powers & Abilities Power Grid (without armor)= |-| Mach Armor= |-| as Beetle= Powers Abe has no powers. He uses the Beetle armor, then the Mobile Armored Cyber-Harness or MACH armor. Abilities Abe is a highly skilled aircraft mechanic. He is excellent at operating and working on powered armor. Although Abe lacks a formal university background, he has advanced enough knowledge of mechanical engineering, and advanced propulsion systems to have developed many of the original technologies that comprise his armor. Due to his association with the Fixer, he is also familiar with technologies that exceed the capabilities of conventional modern science. Abe's intellect is what would be considered unevenly gifted. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Mach Armor': a new armor built by Jenkins with the assistance of Techno to replace his old Beetle armor and alias to become Mach-1 after joining the Thunderbolts. On-board cameras give it a 360 degree field of view. It is capable of flying at high speeds. Machine guns were loaded with conventional and rubber 'mercy' rounds. Two heat-seeking missiles were mounted. A gas grenade launcher was used for smokescreens or tear gas. The armor can generate a photon burst for illumination or to temporarily blind enemies. It also has blasters. Transportation *Flight via suit *S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles Weapons Various weapons within the various armors. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Former Neutral Category:Public Identity Category:Dating Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Former Villains Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Frightful Four members (Earth-7045) Category:Spider-Man Revenge Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Shocker's supervillain group members (Earth-7045) Category:Thunderbolts (Masters of Evil) members (Earth-7045) Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division members (Earth-7045) Category:Thunderbolts (S.H.I.E.L.D.) members (Earth-7045) Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Criminals Category:Adventurers Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Electric Blasts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Vault prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Beetle